


Dårlig Ulv Stranden

by Sara_Ellison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison





	Dårlig Ulv Stranden

Dean is scared. Cas has been acting strange and killing angels and bleeding from his eyes, and Dean is fucking terrified. He's not scared of the angel. Something is hurting Castiel, and Dean doesn't know what it is or how to stop it.

He sees Cas one more time. The familiar sound of wings has him leaping to his feet before Cas' lips have formed Dean's name. He stands there in the skewed glow from Dean's bedside lamp, the light reflecting from his eyes so Dean can barely tell how blue they are.

He looks terrible. His eyes are bloodshot, dark circles under them, and he's even more in need of a shave than usual. He looks like he's lost weight; his face is gaunt, his clothes hanging loosely on his frame.

"I don't think I have much time left," Cas says, and Dean doesn't know if he has time to demand what the hell that means, so he doesn't. He just nods, and Cas continues, "I just came to say--I had to tell you," and then stops. Dean wants to grab him, tightly, squeeze out the words that Cas came here to say.

The angel takes a breath, visibly. "Dean, I--" he says, and falters again. His gaze is burning Dean, pleading.

"I know," Dean says, and Cas' shoulders slump with relief. His face lightens, just a fraction; it's nowhere near a smile, but a tiny fragment of the fear and desperation evaporates.

He lifts a hand and touches Dean's face. It's softer than Dean expected, and warmer; it feels as though he's burning, somewhere deep inside his bones, the heat of his Grace rising to the surface. Dean's throat feels thick; if he could think of anything else worth saying in this moment, he wouldn't be able to get the words out. He suddenly understands Cas' reticence.

Dean's eyes are burning, and he shuts them, leaning into the angel's touch, his cheek pressing into Cas' palm for a breath, then another, and then Castiel is gone.


End file.
